


Supercorp Promt Sort Of

by emden105



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emden105/pseuds/emden105
Summary: Not good at writing so here's this idea I had.





	Supercorp Promt Sort Of

Mon-El doesn't exist in this.

So imagine that different pod landed. But when it did it landed Lena found it.

In this Lena already knows Kara is Supergirl and they're dating.

The pod holds an eight year old girl named idk Lorelai. She's a Daxamite like Mon-El. (I know Lorelai isn't really a Daxamite name but roll with me here.

Lena and Kara take care of this girl for a while and honestly just become her mothers because we all know they're just awesome like that. 

But the whole Rhea thing happens. She uses someone other than Lena. Don't ask me who idk this is why I can't write. 

Rhea is Lorelai's mother and captures her to get Kara to come up so she can kill her. But Kara gets Lorelai back. 

Everything looks peachy but the Daxamites are still on Earth and are not nice as you can see. 

So there's no other choice but to release the lead into the air. Don't ask me why they couldn't think up other things we've already established that I'm not exactly Victor Hugo here. 

So Kara and Lena have to send her away and Kara gives her the necklace. And they are devastated of course because my girl Lorelai is an angel as you can see with all the depth I've given her.

So Lorelai goes to the future by accident like Mon-El. But in this it's not really as nice a future a Mon-El found. The lead is gone though so that's a plus.

Lorelai is found by these evil scientists (ooooo :o) and they do all these tests on her and basically torture her. But she manages to eventually escape and kinda just goes around trying to survive for a while.

Eventually the Legends find her because in this story being sent to the future is a big no-no. So they're gonna send Lorelai to seven years in the future on Earth-38 so it's in line with how she's aged. Because I said so. 

But while they're traveling to the right time they're attacked by something (idk what) and Lorelai (who is now 15 and a badass) is thrown out of the ship into the wrong time.

She lands on Earth-38 but only 7 months since she was sent away. But she can't bear to be away from her mothers any longer so she goes and finds them. 

Big happy reunion occurs (Yay). Very emotional, lots of tears, you should have been there. It's beautiful and everything's looking up. 

But here comes Sara Lance to ruin it. (I love Sara not attacking her). She explains that if Lorelai stays there she'll eventually disappear. (Like in the MCU with the snap. Because I'm not creative.)

So heartbreakingly, Lorelai leaves with Sara. But not until Kara promises her that'll they'll always wait for her.

Lorelai arrives at the right time. It's been minutes for her but years for her mothers. 

She races to L-corp (the closest thing to where she appeared. 

Lena is there and breaks out into a smile when she sees Lorelai. She's a little older, you can see the years have been a little rough on her. 

Lorelai hugs her and asks where Kara is.

Lena begins to cry. 

"Oh darling, she's gone. Has been for three years."

End scene. I know, I know. It's the best thing since To Kill A Mockingbird. Just wanted to write it down.


End file.
